Cassandra
by Karlbergarn
Summary: A series of oneshots of various lenght. The life of Cassandra. Jasperxoc
1. Oneshot

-"CC? CC? Were are you?" Jasper called out for his girlfriend. Well, girlfriend might not be the right word. Fiancee was more accurate. But as Cassanda put it:  
-"I'll never ever write on a paper that I'm your fiancee. First, we might be in the middle of planning the wedding, but you haven't proposed yet, so tecnically, I'm not your fiancee. But mainly, I can't spell it. It irritates me." When he offered to teach her, she said no. "It's a ugly word." With that, Cassandra didn't mean that it was a curse-word. She was just expressing her opinion. That's why they stuck with girlfriend/boyfriend when they adressed each other.  
-"I'm in here!" Cassandra called from the kitchen.  
Jasper walked down the hall and in to the kitchen were Cassandra was sitting by their kitchen-table, reading a book. The title read: "John Wesley Hardin; The meanest man alive". The author was some american that Jasper never had heard off.  
-"What are you reading?" Jasper asked. He could see the title, he just wanted her to pay attention to him.  
Jasper often wanted attention from people. He wanted people to ask after his opinion, but they tend to forget to ask. Jasper knew that they didn't do it on porpose, they just didn't think he had an Edward realised from time to time, but then Jasper was forced to mentally remind him. Jaspers shyness stopped him most of the time though. But Jasper had realised a long time ago that Cassandras attention was worth the most to him.  
-"I'm reading a book about a assasin."she paused shortly."A Texan one." Cassandra looked up upon him. Waiting for any sort of response.  
Jasper smiled at her and joked:  
-"Is it about me?" Cassandra looked down at the book again:  
-"Hardly", she looked up at him again and then down at the book again."You were a killer, not a assasin." she turned a page and spoke again "I'm a assasin." she started reading at the other page "But I'm not from Texas."  
Jasper knew that that was the end of the conversation. The last sentance was meant to say that she could relate to the man in the book, but that there was many differences. Her not being from Texas was just one of them.  
Jasper also knew that she was right. He was a killer, even though he wish he had been a assasin. Then he would have had a choise.  
But by not having a choise, he couldn't know if he would have chose differently. And that scared him more then the fact that if he spoke his opinion without being asked for it, he could get rejected. But he didn't want to admit it. Not even to the love of his never-ending life. Girlfriend or not.


	2. Please don't choose Nessie's birtday

**Timeline: Cassandra has lived with the Cullen for about 3 months. She's 16 and goes in the class under Alice, Edward and Bella.**

It started out as a normal day. Cassandra woke up cranky, nothing anyone did was good enough for her. The pancakes were either to thick or to thin, her favorite sweater was in the dryer and her hair was constantly in her face. Enough said, she wasn't having a good day.

As she sat by the door, waiting for Rosalie to finish getting her hair just right and Alice to pick out clothes for Bella, she was complaining, her mood not changing one bit.

-"Just pick the jeans she wore yesterday and some t-shirt with that," she yelled.

Alice yelled back happily, not at all disturbed by Cassandra's whiny tone.

-"If Bella would just deal with the fact that I'm picking a dress for her to wear, we would be done."

All of the boys and Esme could see the transformation in Cassandra's face. Her entire face fell when she realized the backround to the problem. First came disbelief, then shock, then loathing and then rage.

-"She's a roller-coster today," Emmett whispered to the others. Edward nodded.

-"Her thoughts aren't much better." He had slowly gotten used to Cassandra not liking his wife. He never picked up a fight about it anymore. It just wasn't worth it. Cassandra wouldn't change her stoneset opinion about Bella. The opinion was a simple "whiny-ass headache-causing women"-statement.

Jasper looked at Edward;

-"Well how do you think she's feeling?" he replied sarcastically. "Is she PMS:ing?" The last question was for Esme. She shrugged.

-"I don't know, she doesn't talk to me about such things." She looked at Edward. "Do you know anything?" He shook his head.

-"She never thinks about it and she never talks to Bella about it. Actually, I don't think she talks to anyone about it." He looked at Jasper. "I would have thought she would have talked to Alice about that." Jasper looked away and put an end to the conversation with three words that filled the others with guilt:

-"I wouldn't know."

Lately, Alice and Jasper had grown distant to each other. They rarely talked during the day and Jasper often went away at night, not being able to could stand Cassandra's smell in the house.

All of them instantly looked at Cassandra when she suddenly screamed load as hell.

-"Just put on the good damn fucking dress on her and get down here. I _am not_ going to be late for school because of Bella."

The two girls appeared at the top of the stairs. Bella wearing a dress and Alice having her most bright smile.

"_Let a little sun into your heart," _Alice sung in a beautiful voice. The song was currently playing all over the radio and Cassandra had started to strongly dislike it._ "Why don't you be a little smart, and let sunshine into your heart."_

-"Shut up," she muttered half heartedly, as if she didn't really care. Alice stopped singing and Jasper got a smug emotion coming from Cassandra. She knew how to stop Alice. You just had to be firm and determind. Then her emotions changed to slightly disgusted at the sight of Edward kissing Bella's forehead, whispering reassuringly that she looked beautiful.

-"Rosalie," Emmett called a little loader then needed out of habit. "Are you coming soon? We are running a little late."

Just as Rosalie was going to answer, probably with a "in a moment pumpkin" or something else a love-struck teenager would have said, Cassandra answered insteed:

-"Let her, we still have a few minutes." She then looked away as if she stood up for Rosalie everyday.

-"How can you let Rosalie be the reason for us to be late, but not letting Bella be it. Both the reasons are just as superficial, sorry Rose, and just as stupid, sorry Bella."

Bella waved it of and commented:

-"It's OK," while Rosalie called from upstairs:

-"I am _not_ superficial!"

-"No Rose, your not," Cassandra agreed. "but your action was. As for your question Jasper, it's different." She had picked up her phone and was now playing with it. Jasper burrowed his eyebrows and asked;

-"Why? Why is it different?" Cassandra looked at him like it was obvious.

-"I like Rose," she explained before she looked down at her phone again. Jasper was just about to ask something else when Alice gave him a cautious glance. He changed his mind wich made Cassandra make a sound as if she had a whip. Emmett laughed but stopped when Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs as well. She was as always breathtaking.

-"Do I look all right?" She asked, looking for attention.

Alice and Cassandra both sung at the same time: _"You look wonderful tonight." _

Rosalie smiled at them politely:

-"You planned that, didn't you?"

Alice laughed and they both nodded.

-"It's true though R," Cassandra said kindly, "you look amazing."

Rosalie turned to Emmett;

-"Do I really?" Emmett just looked at her in awe.

Cassandra laughed quietly.

-"He is in loss for words. Now let's go. Rosalie, do you mind if I ride in your car?"

Rosalie elegantly walked down the stairs.

-"Do I ever?" she asked rhetorically.

Cassandra's pain shot through Jasper, but he pretended for her sake that he didn't feel it.

-"No," she answered very quietly. "But next year you will."

Rosalie exchanged a look with Edward, what did she mean? Next year Rosalie would pretend to go to collage, so Rosalie wouldn't be able to drive her to school. Edward looked just as confused as Rosalie. They both desided to drop it and walked out to the garage with everyone else behind them.

Since they were 7 people going to school, they had to go in two cars. Edward's silver Volvo(the same one he used 30 years ago when he first met Bella) was chosen to avoid attention, but Rosalie had insisted on them using her car as well. So that made up 7 spaces totally, but that still wasn't good. Cassandra had pointed out that it is possible for someone of Alice's size to sit behind Rosalie's seat, wich made Alice exited to try. They had then found that it was possible for anyone of the girls(save Rosalie, her long legs couldn't really fit) to could sit behind there.

Cassandra had then named that place her seat, and for all causes banned everyone else from using it, with a special look at Emmett and Rosalie. They had giggled, causing Cassandra to mop the entire inside of that car.

-"Ugh," Rosalie spoke, "it still smell like acetone in here. Are you sure you didn't use that?"

-"Positive," she said without looking up from her phone, making it impossible to tell if she lied.

Just as Bella was going to sit in the front seat of his Edward's car, Cassandra's emotions turn from bored to smug. Jasper quickly looked up from the door he was holding for Alice and looked at Bella.

-"I wouldn't sit there if I were you Bella," he said. "I think Cassandra has done something there."

-"I haven't done anything," she said appalled, "but it doesn't stop_ other people_ from being guilty of doing something there."

Emmett laughed out load. The volume of the laugh was increased by the stone wall in the garage. Cassandra put her hands infront of her ears.

-"Shut up!" she screamed. With a little more collected voice she continued, "We are late," she gave Emmett and Rosalie a glance clearly stating for them to get in the car, wich they of coarse did. Cassandra has the ability to could do that to people. She gives an order, you fallow. "I am two notes about bad behavior away from being suspended for the rest of the semester. I need to be on time."

Everybody jumped into their cars and they drove of.

Later during lunch, Cassandra walked into the cafeteria with a note in her hand. She made her way to their usual table and sat down. Alice jumped up, full of joy.

-"What would you like to eat today?" She nearly jumped up and down in exitment.

She loved to get food for Cassandra. It made her feel more human and she always got overboard, giving Cassandra more then she wanted to eat.

Cassandra looked down at her stomach.

-"Well..." she trailed of, then looked up at Alice. "One big glass of milk, two sandwiches with everything on it, three glasses of mangojuice and four pancakes with five spoons of sugar. Then I want six forks and one knife." Alice began to walk away. "Wait!" Alice stopped and turned around, "two, maybe three bananas as well." Alice skipped away. "Thank you," Cassandra yelled after her.

Jasper, who sat on the oposite side of the table, looked at her with a pondering expression:

-"One, two, three, four, five, six, one and then either two or three?" Cassandra nodded.

-"I can't give you the entire number combination," she explained.

-"To what?" Bella asked carefully, not wanting to wake the lion, so to speak.

-"To Edward's safe." Edward turned abruptly and looked at Cassandra.

-"What? How could you-? How did you-? How?"

-"It was easy. If you would have made a code, you would think you would have used something important, like Nessies's birthday or your wedding day or something else totally unimportant to everyone else but Alice, who needs to know those dates because she needs a reason to shop, but you are smart," she faked a smile, "well, not as smart as some others, Jasper for instance, but smart enough to choose something else entirely. So I can say that you are smart, but you are a horrible strategist. Ranking your favorite keys on your piano, then choose your favorite composition, Bella's lullaby, and making the number combination match the beginning of it, is not very good. Far to easy to figure out. You better do a better job next time," Cassandra made a pause to accept the tray Alice was giving her. "Oh," she said and looked up, "please don't choose Nessie's birthday as the next one, it is far to boring."

The entire table was rendered speechless, until Emmett turned to Edward.

-"Dude, why the hell do you rank your favorite piano-keys? That's taking it to far." Cassandra nodded and said with food in her mouth:

-"I think so to!"

A little while later, when the entire cafeteria was crowded and people was sitting very much to close to the Cullen/Hale table for Jasper's liking, Cassandra cleared her throat and asked Emmett:

-"Could you like, shout or something? I need some attention from everybody in here."

Emmett looked doubtingly at her.

-"Is that so smart? You aren't going to start picking up a fight with someone, are you?"

-"No, no. Nothing like that. You are actually going to like this, trust me!"

Emmett thought for a second.

-"All right. What do you need me to do?"

-"I'm gonna stand up on the table, then you yell something!"

Emmett smiled broadly.

-"I'm liking this all ready!"

Cassandra stood up on the table, causing Rosalie to say:

-"What the-," before Edward interrupted her:

-"Language!"

Emmett started shouting:

-"Ey, you, listen up, Cassandra got something to say."

The entire cafeteria slowly stopped talking and turned to look at the table. Bella tried to make herself smaller while Rosalie look like it was her the fuss was all about. Cassandra let the quiet sink completely before she started talking:

-"Ok, as you all know, finals coming up." Emmett stopped smiling.

-"What are you talking about? I thought it was gonna be funny!" But Cassandra ignored him and started talking again.

-"But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to talk about what is coming _after_ that! After that comes summer, then comes next year. And _that_, is what I wanna talk about. Top illustrate this best, I have written a poem."

18 years ago a boy was born  
and he lied under a cover that was very torn  
but he lifted it up with arms so strong  
but as he stood there, something was wrong  
he had lifted the cover, now he shook it  
'til a girl came and took it  
the girl, she wasn't sweet  
and neither small or petite

The girl, so beautiful  
was in fact, so very hateful  
but with time, patience and a lot of courage  
they are now of to collage  
and I finally get to sleep  
and I don't have hear a pip  
of what goes on behind their doors  
but I can imagine, that their neighbors ears will be sore  
'cause after the first time, they always want more

Insteed of _doing it _in bars  
they choose to do it in cars  
why oh why is it that I live above  
the place where they choose to make love  
and sometimes you are filled with that feeling of doom  
when you go up to your room  
and find something small and red  
I pray to god they didn't do it in my bed

When you are just about to pass out  
and you start to hear their shout  
"god" here and "yes" there  
how is it possible that they don't break a tire?

And when they go away "wrestling"  
you know they are up to something  
so you don't alert the media  
when they start PDA

Neither are afraid of a rejection  
when they start showing their affection  
in the house we have gotten use to it  
so it doesn't surprise us when Emmett starts to talk about his ....  
but sometimes we are forced to stand our ground  
when the sound  
is over the limit  
and all you wanna do is vomit

But how is it possible that they are loved  
the most when they are shoved  
into a closet with a lock  
or when they mock  
all the others  
how is it possible that they always have their brothers

It might be hard to understand  
but Emmett is not a retard  
he couldn't be sweeter  
he helps out with a sweeper  
when you spilled something  
he says "it's nothing"  
he's really good at sports  
he helps out with your choirs

Rosalie is the queen at home  
and she put us all to shame  
when she fix the cars  
and know all about the worlds wars  
she beats you at chess  
and never makes a mess

Yes, of to collage soon they go  
these amazing two  
who makes my day when I am sad  
but enough of their sex-life, I have had  
so both of you must go, go, go  
or I swear to god I'll shoot you

The entire cafeteria was quiet, some people were still staring at Cassandra while most people looked like they had no idea what to do now. They wondered if she expected applause, but nobody wanted to go first. Slowly people started looking at the rest of the people around the Cullen/Hale table.

Bella was still hiding the best that she could, Alice was smiling slightly, Edward was fighting his urge to run around the table and get Bella out of there, Rosalie was looking out in space, remembering all the times she and Emmett had sex in the car, Jasper saw the humor in the situation and would have been smiling if it weren't for the fact that he was clenching his teeth to prevent himself from springing at Cassandra.

That's when Emmett started laughing his booming laugh. The tension that had built in the cafeteria burst like a bubble and people let out the breath they didn't know they were holding. Cassandra jumped down from the table with a satisfied grin.

-"Mission accomplished," she said in Emmett's ear.

She walked out of the cafeteria and towards the next classroom. She had truly accomplished what she wanted, she had gotten Jasper to forget about his bloodlust for a second while she spoke. That really was her goal. Everytime Jasper had a particularly bad day, like he had had today, she always tried to do something to create a little distraction.

A bonus was that she made Emmett laugh. She and Emmett got along pretty good and Cassandra was sorry he was leaving soon to pretend to go to collage. The past months that she had spent at the Cullen house had been made more endurable by Emmett's constant jokes.

Cassandra gave up a hugh sigh as she sat down next to the door to the next classroom. Why the hell did Jasper matter that much to her?


	3. The glass is breakable

**AN: The second day Cassandra lives with the Cullen.**

I woke up.

That's what I did this morning, wich must mean that I fell asleep last night.

Why did I do that? It was insanely stupid of me. I don't know these people, I don't trust them.

Except the blond one.

I trust the blond one.

I rose from the bed, not wanting to spend another second in the disadvantage of lying down. I instantly located the door and started moving towards it. As I stepped outside the door, I headed right. It was the most natural way for me. _Something_ was pulling me right.

I stopped.

Then turned around.

I need clothes, I can't show myself downstairs in a pyjamas.

Plus, the stairs were to the left. The only things to the right was the oldest ones study and the blond ones room.

Who the hell wears a pyjamas anyway?

I walked back into the room that I had been sleeping in. It belonged to the oldest one and his mate. I took a fast look around.

The window was clearly breakable. No bulletproof glas like the last place I sleept.

Pictures everywhere of all the members of the family.

What's a police?

I got dressed in the clothes I wore yesterday and then walked back out of the door. I made sure I was heading left this time, and then walked down the stairs.

Why do I have to hold on to the wall if I'm close to falling?

I walked through the big room that served as both a livingroom and a hall and into the kitchen, were the oldest ones mate was standing, doing something by the stove.

It smelled of chicken and pigs.

How do you use a stove?

The women turned around and smiled at me. I touched my mouth, was I inviting her to smile? Why do the women smile at me, is she attacking?

I took a step back, making the distant between us exactly one jump and one step. That way if she jumps, I can step forward and break her plan.

Why is her smile fading? Does she know my plan?

-"Hello Cassandra, did you sleep well?" she asks.

I don't like her. She's talking to me, asking me questions that I don't want to answer. I shrug and turn my head away, not wanting her to think I want more questions.

I see a tree-branch blowing in the wind. I wonder if maybe it will rain soon. It hasn't rained for a whole day. I want it to rain.

I feel arms around me.

My whole body screams.

I scream.

I seize.

I shake.

I sink.

Down, deep into the sea I created inside of me. At the bottom there is the bookcase. I scream, cringing._ "Please,_" I beg myself, "_Don't make me open the books. Please, don't make me open the books." _I see titles. Booktitles. The big one, the one made of old leather, scares me the most. The one with the beautiful name on it.

I feel other people touch me, move me. They are talking with each other, I can just barely hear them.

Don't they know that you can't break trough water?

I open my eyes, and I look right into the eyes of the big one. He smiles at me. I stare back.

Why do these people smile? What do they mean? Do they want me to smile back?

The oldest one comes into my view.

-"Do you have epilepsy?" He asks in a serious voice.

I don't like him better then the others. He doesn't smile at me, so I don't feel confused about what he wants, but I don't like him anyway.

I shrug, then close my eyes again.

Why would a vampire ask about my medical condition?

Someone shook me, forcing my to wake up. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted them to stop touching me. My body soon can't handle the pressure.

I scream again.

They stopped touching me immediately. I smile to myself.

Inside of me, my entire being is screaming. Burning even. My veins are burning!

I open my eyes and focus on the white color of the sealing and screams as I fight the change.

I focus on the human inside of me. Then one I found a while back.

I hear voices. They are talking about me, I can feel it. They are concerned, worried.

And then I hear something, clear as a bell.

The voice of the blond one:

-"All right," it says.

And I feel better. I feel happy, I feel-

It stops.

It changed. Now I feel better again, but a different kind. I feel calm, I feel awake. But their is no reason behind this. I don't like that. Why don't he go back to the previous thing?

How did he do that?

Was it just from speaking that he made me feel so _good_?

I shake my head. I want out! I want out of my head, out into the room. I don't like being trapped inside of my head. It's much nicer out in the room. I want out of my head.

I flinch.

My arm hurts. Why does my arm hurt? _Why does my arm hurt?_

I fall. I feel like I'm falling down from something that is very high up, like 10 000 feet.

At least I land softly.

I open my eyes.

It's the next morning.


End file.
